


smooth and slow

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Celebrations, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: As they sink into the plush pillows and Egyptian cotton sheets, Billie thanks the stars for just how lucky she is, how lucky they both are, to be the two most beautiful women in the world and to want and have only each other.Written for #10 in theShakespeare Quote Prompt Table.





	smooth and slow

**Author's Note:**

> "You have witchcraft in your lips." - Henry V

Peyton strolls into the presidential suite's bedroom, rolling a fresh lily between her fingers. The cream-lace bustier cups her modest breasts and pushes them up delightfully, the black lining accentuating the sleek rise and fall of her hips. A tight pair of translucent black panties reveal her pert, tanned ass. She tosses her hair and flutters her eyelashes like a cartoon character.

"Well?"

Billie takes a second to admire the sight. In a silky black slip and nothing else, she feels under-dressed. But the emotion is quick to dissipate: Peyton's long, toned legs have her mesmerised as she walks a circle around the bed, swinging her body with every step, before stopping only two steps from Billie. She twirls, looking dangerously dainty and filling the air with her thick floral perfume. 

"You look good enough to eat."

Peyton smirks. She looks Billie up and down and nods her approval.

"I might take you up on that offer."

As they sink into the plush pillows and Egyptian cotton sheets, Billie thanks the stars for just how lucky she is, how lucky they both are, to be the two most beautiful women in the world and to want and have only each other. Everyone who looks at them with their arms linked and giggles in stereo think them best friends, inseparable because they're so alike, because they're above everyone else.

But they're quite different. When Peyton bites her neck and Billie shivers, she feels the ripple of lust spread over her skin and remembers that she's as resistant as velvet whereas Peyton moves like silk. They share lipstick colours by passing each other tubes in the dressing room and by smearing their love-tones over each other's tongues. Billie pulls back for air and wipes the saliva off her mouth with the back of her hand. Peyton watches her hungrily, tongue darting out and dabbing at the red-violet colour now staining her lips.

"This is gonna be the best anniversary ever," breathes Billie. "I can already tell."

Peyton winks at her, smiling coyly. "We're just getting started, babe."


End file.
